


My Heart Will Go On

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Series: Because Fuck You, That's Why [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Co-Written By A Bot, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: Spinel has a confession she needs to make.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Series: Because Fuck You, That's Why [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472795
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	My Heart Will Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out this bot, it's honestly amazing. And also, I hope you enjoy this """fic""" even though it's mostly polished and randomized melodrama. (No, the bot didn't do all of the work, I did actually write a decent chunk of these lines.)
> 
> https://talktotransformer.com

Spinel was deeply and madly in love with Steven "Quartz" Universe. Even though, she didn't know what exact love she felt for him. She had known she loved Steven for years, since he was a child. But, for some reason, she felt he was not the Steven she'd seen when she was younger.

Garnet told her that she had been in the past, but she couldn't remember why. The only thing that kept her from forgetting was the memories that haunted her.

"My memories are always in my head...but they aren't my memories. I've been in a very long time. It feels like I've been walking around in the same place for years."

"Are you sure? That's not how long it took to figure that out." Garnet said softly. Spinel jumped, realizing that the taller fusion had been there all along. Garnet turned to Amethyst and yelled, "You can't just walk around like that! You're going to get yourself killed."

"Not if I keep moving," Amethyst replied quickly out of spite.

Garnet frowned and shook her head. "I don't know why I should worry about that. You two have done just fine without me." 

Hurt by her words, Amethyst stepped around to face the other gem. "Garnet."

Garnet didn't respond. Garnet stood there motionless, her shoulders tense and tense, but with no hint of sadness or despair.

"I don't have time for this!" Spinel exclaimed. "Steven's gonna be here soon, and you're the only one who can help me! You're the only one in this entire ship that knows anything about love!"

She was very angry. 

Garnet could never understand how Spinel felt. She felt just as confused and hurt as Spinel did. This was a ship full of people who loved each other with everything they had, and yet here she was feeling like someone else was in charge. And it wasn't just Spinel who had her feelings mixed up, it seemed that all the people on the ship knew they wanted the same thing.

"She loves me?" Garnet questioned, a little confused at how all the information came to her in a single conversation.

"No, Garnet." Amethyst interrupted. "Spinel is in love with Steven."

"Oh." Was all that Garnet replied with.

Meanwhile, Spinel huffed angrily, wishing she could stop this stupid crush on the half-gem hybrid savior boy. She wanted to talk to Steven about this. Why was it that she had to fight her own feelings and make him feel this way? 

"It's not fair!" She thought to herself.

She was beginning to get annoyed with Steven, even though this wasn't his fault.

But that was not the time to think about it. 

The only thing that mattered now was that Steven had to get to school soon.

"I have to go to school now!" Steven yelled, running off the ship. "Connie is waiting for me!"

Spinel felt furious.

She was very jealous of Connie, even though she felt like she wasn't worthy enough of him. 

"Wait!" Came a voice, it was Pearl. "When did you have school? I thought you were done with it years ago."

"I did. I was so sick and tired of school and that's why I went and ran away." Steven told her with a wry smile, even though he knew she would never understand.

"That makes sense." Said Pearl with a smile on her face. "Well then, have fun at runaway school with Connie!"

Spinel couldn't take this.

"Wait!" She screamed, stretching her pink hand towards Steven. "I have to tell you something!"

Steven's eyes widened.

"Wait, what?"

Spinel sat in silence and felt her eyes tearing up. Steven looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked.

"You can't believe that she's just going to run off and get her own team, like a normal high school student would!" Said Pearl, her voice cracking.

"Why would I?" Said Steven. "She's still a student at the top of her grade, Connie, I mean."

Spinel stomped her foot angrily, feeling jealous.

"Stop talking about Connie, will ya' Steven? I have something to say!" She yelled angrily.

Steven rolled his eyes cruelly. "Fine, then shut up and let me go. That's enough for one night, I'm sure you'll enjoy the rest of your stay here!"

Spinel ignored him, ignoring the fact that Steven wasn't talking to her anymore. She stomped her foot again and growled angrily, hoping to get his attention.

"I'm done! You don't get to come in here and interrupt me now!" She yelled, and walked toward the door. Steven could only watch her go. Spinel stopped outside, and then quickly (and hastily) turned around. "I'll come back in, Steven, just come with me!"

"No," Steven said firmly, tired of Spinel's games. "Just tell me what you wanted to tell me, and then I have to leave for school!"

"I..." Spinel began, anxiety eating at her gem. 

She swallowed hard. "I love you."

Steven gulped. "Really?"

Spinel looked down at her feet. She knew his answer was no, but she felt like she needed to. "I love you, Steven. I... want you to know how much I love you."

She turned and faced Steven, tears still stinging her eyes. "I'm afraid."

"Hey, it's okay to cry." Steven comforted her.

"I don't want you to leave," She whispered, her voice soft but desperate. "I want to stay with you."

"I don't want you to leave either." Steven squeezed her tightly.

"Why? Why can't you stay with me?"

"I... don't know." Steven hesitated. "I mean... I don't know why I want to leave..."

"-Then don't!" Spinel cried desperately, hugging Steven close. "You could stay with me and the Diamonds, or I can come to Earth! I just want to be around you. I love you, Steven, please don't leave..."

Steven smiled, reaching up to pet her head. "I love you too, Spinel. But... it's not worth fighting over. And I just can't do it, I'm afraid. I don't like you like that."

"I know, Steven. I'm here for you, no matter what. But if there's ever a way I can become better, I will." Spinel said, wiping away her tears. "If there's anyone that can help me, it's you."

"Then maybe..." Steven said, placing a kiss on Spinel's cheek. "It's going to be fine, Spinel."

"I know." Spinel said, placing a hand on Steven's shoulder. "I don't care what you do, I'll always love you."

"Thanks." Steven said, smiling.

"You too." Connie said, kissing Steven's cheek. "I love you."

Seeing the two so in love, Spinel walked away sadly to the warp.

Her business was done here.


End file.
